


Ojos de diamante

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deftones, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Pierced Akaashi Keiji, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Kuroo es electricidad pura, y Akaashi es líquido. La combinación es tan letal, como satisfactoria para ambos.





	Ojos de diamante

Pensar en cada una de las cosas que le fascinaban de Akaashi, era el deporte favorito de Kuroo. O, más bien, el segundo. Primero estaba hacer el amor con el otro moreno, y en segundo lugar, pensar en él durante su ausencia; después de que el chico hubiera dejado tanto de sí en su hogar. A veces cosas tangibles, como ropa, sus lentes de lectura y el cargador de su teléfono celular. Luego, estaban todas las demás cosas que a Kuroo lo aferraban a aquel chico un año menor que él.

Todos y cada uno de los aromas que se desprendían de la piel y cabello de Keiji. Su neutra y poco vívida habitación se había transformado en un caldero compuesto de una pócima fatal con la que Keiji le había amarrado. Al principio se sintió como si lo hubiera atado en cadenas y lo hubiera arrojado a una piscina. A su suerte. A la espera de una tortuosa muerte por inmersión.

En sus sueños, podía mirar a través de la piscina. El como la delgada figura del otro chico se distorsionaba, al igual que su sonrisa maquiavélica que, estaba seguro, había aprendido de él. Pero el aprendiz había superado al auto proclamado maestro de la provocación. Podía sentir cómo las técnicas de seducción del menor se le escapaban de las manos, como el mismísimo aire en forma de burbujas, sumergiendo más y más su cuerpo en la más dulce y enviciante pesadilla que alguna vez podría haber imaginado.

Tal vez Keiji siempre fue el maestro, y Tetsurō, su aprendiz.

El tabaco era una de las únicas cosas que podía decir, el otro moreno había aprendido de él. Cuando lo conoció en aquella fiesta y Kuroo le ofreció un cigarrillo, Akaashi se negó. Hasta recordaba la forma en que había volteado su rostro para que el humo no llegara a sus fosas nasales. Kuroo insistió en fumar al lado de Akaashi, sin importar lo mucho que aquella acción parecía incomodarle.

"No debes salir mucho", pronunció el del flequillo, con un nuevo cigarro en la boca. Afuera estaba helado, pero el ruido de la música dentro no les dejaba conversar. O, mejor dicho, no dejaba a Kuroo insistir en hablarle a Akaashi. Este último aceptó salir sólo porque el retumbar de los parlantes, ya le estaba dando jaqueca.

"Mi tía murió de cáncer", respondió después de un chasquido de lengua, demostrando su indignación por lo estúpido que estaba siendo el otro. "Por eso no me gusta fumar".

Aquel comentario enmudeció a Tetsurō. Miró al cielo y apretó los ojos, haciéndose la idea de que tendría que decir adiós a continuar la charla con el chico de la chaqueta gastada de jeans. Menuda metida de pata que había cometido.

"Disculpa. Mejor te dejo tranquilo".

Con el tabaco entre su índice y corazón, mostró las palmas en blanco. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, con la vergüenza haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y humedeciendo sus sienes. Sin embargo, antes de dar más de cinco pasos, pudo escuchar tras él la risa del contrario. Refrescante, tal como un chapuzón en un caliente y seco día de verano.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Kuroo se diera cuenta de un smiley en el frenillo de su encía superior. El metal bajo su labio brilló tanto como podía, al igual que sus dientes en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Conoces algo más placentero que poner en su lugar a un chico que se quiere hacer el interesante?". Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared del edificio. "Simplemente no fumo porque no soy un idiota. Y, oye, tengo una mejor idea"

Tan pronto como se la dijo, sonaba el plan perfecto. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentir rencor por la broma en la que Keiji le había hecho caer. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, intercambiaron números y cuando se encontraron frente a la casa del menor de ambos, este se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le deseó buenas noches a Kuroo. Y entonces, empezó.

Los mensajes de texto, los "¿Qué harás hoy?" y las invitaciones. También los rechazos, los "Estoy ocupado en este momento. Luego te hablo" y la espera. Con el paso de los días, Kuroo aprendió que Akaashi detestaba que le insistieran. Así como el de flequillo también se percató de que estaba siendo un hijo de puta hostigoso.

Entonces, esperó. Esperó hasta que Akaashi recordara su existencia y se dignara a enviarle un saludo, al menos por cortesía. Incluso, se ilusionó con una invitación o propuesta de parte del otro chico.

Para su suerte, Keiji fue directo con un "¿Puedo ir a verte?". La boca de Tetsurō se transformó en una circunferencia y miró hacia todos lados de su habitación, como si se tratara de una sitcom donde la audiencia pudiera ver sus reacciones y deducir de ellas que había triunfado en su cometido de, por fin, reunirse con el chico del piercing. Esto, tras una semana de agobiantes días y noches sin dejar de pensar en él.

Los detalles fueron intercambiados y Kuroo corrió al almacén más cercano a comprar botanas y un pack de cervezas. Dispuso papas fritas y maní en dos contenedores de cerámica y las latas de alcohol en una esquina de la mesa de centro, entre al sofá y el televisor. Después, entró al baño. Se había bañado esa tarde, así que no habría problemas con la higiene. Sólo por las dudas, lavó sus dientes una vez más.

Mientras se encontraba en ello, el citófono junto a la puerta sonó. Dio consentimiento a que su visita pasara y en cuestión de minutos, Akaashi estaba tocando el timbre de su departamento.

Lo único que alcanzó a reparar en el rostro del recién llegado, era que tenía un nuevo piercing que no tenía esa noche pasada: un septum. Kuroo agradeció en su mente que no fuera una de esas argollas aparatosas que parecían candelabros colgando de la nariz como una especie de pulpo. En este caso, se trataba de una única argolla que lucía muy bien en el esbelto rostro de Keiji.

El chico se abalanzó sobre el más alto y lo besó con ahínco. Tetsurō hubiese deseado sentirse retribuido después de que la última vez que se vieron no había obtenido nada más que unas risas, comentarios ácidos y un beso en la mejilla. Pero no sabía cómo lidiar con tanto. Cómo poder lidiar con una ola que lo había azotado en toda la cara y ahora se lo estaba llevando consigo ¿Cómo era posible? Aquel era su mar, ¿cómo ese chico tenía el atrape necesario como para meterlo en su red tal como un pez y dejarlo sin aire? Sin palabras, sin herramientas para detener algo que... Desde un principio deseó que pasara.

Abrió los ojos. Keiji no los cerró para besar. Seguramente estaba muy divertido viendo la cara de idiota que ponía ante la sorpresa de ser besado de tal forma en esa primera visita a su casa. Luego, un risita traviesa se lo confirmó.

"Tengo cervezas...", alcanzó a decir poco después de que se separaran.

"No bebo cerveza".

Eso estaba bien para Kuroo. Por esa noche, las cervezas podrían ser un adorno más en su mesa y sala principal.

Keiji se quedó ese día y el siguiente. Dos gloriosos días en los que Kuroo sintió como si le hubiesen regalado un ticket para un montaña rusa. La más violenta y brusca de todas, pero al mismo tiempo, satisfactoriamente placentera. La manera en que Keiji lo atraía de vuelta a sus brazos, a sus labios, a su cuerpo, era como un imán. Después de que el chico se fuera y el departamento de Tetsurō quedara una vez más en silencio, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus ojos. Y se entretuvo toda la tarde y noche del domingo tratando de recordar de qué color eran los ojos de Akaashi. Podría jurar que estos cambiaban de colores, de brillo. Como un diamante. Como si estos fueran transparentes y actuaran como un prisma que podía reflejar las intenciones del otro moreno.

Esos ojos y el dueño de ellos le recordaban el mismo mar. Sin color, pero, al mismo tiempo, poseyéndolos todos. A veces verdes o azules, otras grises o violeta. Cuando los ojos del moreno de rizos se posaban en los suyos, se sentía siendo rodeado por redes y cuerdas, pero también con seda y caricias de brisa marina.

Los besos húmedos que dejaban sus labios gastados y heridos como si sal los hubiera tocado. El sonido de las olas chocando, yendo y viniendo. Los destellos del mismísimo astro mayor del sistema solar colándose por la ventana de su azul y tibio acuario conformado nada más que por Keiji y Tetsurō como la únicas especies vivientes. En una de tantas mañanas compartidas, ansiadas, porque a veces el menor se encontraba tendido a su lado. Otras, no sabía en qué momento había abandonado su hogar.

Con el tiempo, Keiji comenzó a justificar sus tempranas huidas. Una nota en la mesa auxiliar o refrigerador. Generalmente, era en este último lugar, pues rara vez dejaba el departamento con el estómago vacío. Kuroo siempre amó que fuera así de aprovechado. Ni siquiera se disculpaba por comerse sus sobras guardadas en contenedores como almuerzo para el día siguiente.

Pero un día, "Ojos de Diamante", como le apodó Kuroo, dejó de huir. Se había quedado a vivir en ese cómodo, pero reducido acuario. Lo hizo cuando se sintió preparado de dejar de buscar más peces en el mar, porque había pescado a un chico de desagradable actitud e incontrolables cabellos, pero que le sacaba risas entre el humo del tabaco y en días en que sólo quería darle con un paralizador eléctrico a todo ser que se le acercara.

Con Tetsurō era distinto. Él era electricidad pura, haciéndolo temblar y quemando cada fibra de su ser como si de dicha arma de defensa personal se tratara. Akaashi era líquido y la electricidad de Kuroo le hacía quedar pasmado todo el tiempo. Era mutuo, complementario, y se sentía extraño porque todo sucedía en una armonía casi idílica, ficticia. Imposible de creer para un par de jóvenes que se habían conocido en una fiesta como cualquier otra.

Las salidas del artificial arrecife en el que vivían era por mera necesidad más que por gusto. El trabajo, una visita al médico, las compras y la vida social necesaria para no perder amistades. Cuando el día terminaba volvían a sumergirse en la intimidad de su hogar. Akaashi estaba a punto de fumar un cigarrillo de la caja de su novio en el balcón, cuando este llegó a su lado para robárselo y ofrecerle uno hecho a mano, de los que Akaashi fumaba de forma habitual. Por supuesto, a menudo le recordaba sus palabras sobre fumar, el día en que se conocieron.

"Creo que sí soy un idiota después de todo", le decía su Ojos de Diamante apoyando la espalda baja en la rejilla que prevenía caer del séptimo piso hacia el concreto del estacionamiento. La nueva barra cancerígena ya había sido encendida y se posaba en sus labios, yendo y viniendo, tal cual la marea sobre la arena.

"¿Lo suficientemente idiota como para coquetear con la muerte y venirte a vivir conmigo?". Kuroo lo apartó de la rejilla. A veces detestaba lo temerario que el otro chico podía ser, tan cercano a caer al vacío de su mismo balcón, caminando casi en el borde de la línea del metro o cruzando en luz roja. Antes no le hubiera tomado tanta importancia, sólo lo corregiría y tomaría como un hecho aislado. Pero después de meses viviendo y saliendo, sabía que Akaashi lo hacía a propósito.

Akaashi sonrió a su novio. Sus ojos ahora eran negros, pero brillaban como si en ellos vivieran un montón de pequeñas medusas bioluminiscentes. Bailaban en los ojos contrarios, y Kuroo podía sentir como su corazón también lo hacía. De nuevo, esa noche, el sonido de las olas chocando en sus oídos. Contra sus piernas, brazos, labios y cabellos. Nunca se resistió a ser llevado por Keiji, a decir verdad.

"Lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarme atrapar por un chico como tú". Los brazos de Akaashi rodearon el cuello del mayor por detrás y lo acercaron para besarlo. El tabaco puro en la lengua y labios de Keiji mezclándose con el alquitrán y arsénico de la boca de Tetsurō. Un trato justo para una pareja que disfrutaba ahogarse e intoxicarse cada vez más en el juego del otro.

Fuera por el tabaco, una caída de un séptimo piso o amor, de algo había que morir. Y el amor era lo único por lo cual podían morir reiteradas veces, sincronizados.

**Author's Note:**

> No entiendo por qué casualidades de la vida he caído en la temática del agua en más de uno de mis últimos trabajos. Esta vez, me enamoré perdidamente de esta canción de Deftones llamada "Sex Tape", en la que me he inspirado para escribir esto. También en el videoclip de dicha canción, que, dios, es arte puro.


End file.
